The Cries of A Bum
by Nicolyte
Summary: YAOI This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, posted. I've written others, just not posted. Let see here. . .Angst, romance, Kurama depression and insanity. [K+H] *completed* R
1. Yusuke POV

Warnings:YAOI !!!! And a depressed Kurama!  
Disclaimer: Nothing=mine  
  
  
  
The Cries of a Bum  
By Nicolyte  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
[Yusuke]  
  
After just getting off the phone with Mrs.Hatanaka, I notice everyone's eyes are on me. "How is he Yusuke?" I look over to Keiko and force out a weak smile, "Worst -- um, how about I talk privately to you. Do you mind Kuwabara? Mom?" They shrug and I walk Keiko outside.  
  
-  
  
"His mom says that she had no choice but to send him to an asylum." Yusuke said glumly. "An asylum!?! Poor Shuuichi! Do you know why?" Keiko ask her arms placed behind her back. "Uh -- no, no clue at all." Yusuke swallowed remembering the talk he had with Kurama about a week ago.  
  
#####################################################  
  
"Thank you for coming Yusuke, he locked himself in his room and he wont come out." Shiori offered him a plate of rice, "You dont know how glad I am that you came, please, he's upstairs." Yusuke smiled at her, "Thanks for the rice Mrs.Hatanaka." He ascended to Kurama's room and hesitantly knocked on the door, "Kura- Shuuichi, it's me, Yusuke. Couldja let me in?"  
  
"Please Yusuke, go away. I'm sorry but I dont want anyone's. . . . .anyone's company."  
  
Yusuke gaped, Kurama was crying! He heard it! "Shuuichi, open the door please."  
He added in a hushed whisper, "I'll break the doorknob if you dont." The brown-eyed ningen looked around to make sure no one was there, he only her the sounds of the tv coming from downstairs, and video game. He immediately identified the game as PKMN Stadium in little Shuuichi's room, he felt like rushing in there but he had more important business to take care of. Seeing that Kurama wasn't going to open the door, Yusuke twisted the knob and pushed. The followings sounds indicated that he broke the locks and the door moved opened.  
  
He saw Kurama laying on his futon facing the window, "What do you want?" Yusuke closed the door and tried to lock it. . .but he failed. So instead he grabbed a chair and a small nightstand and put it infront of the door.  
  
"Kurama, tell me what's wrong, why are you crying?"  
  
Laughter escaped Kurama's mouth as he turned to face Yusuke, a mask of happiness placed on him, "Why would -- why would anything be wrong with me?"  
  
Yusuke glared at the remark but continued to stare at Kurama.  
  
"I miss him," Kurama broke, "Why? Because, damnit, I loved him."  
  
Yusuke wanted to say something but it seemed that Kurama was answering all his questions before he could say'm.  
  
"Yusuke -- make him come back." Kurama grabbed a pillow and hugged it, "Make him! He wont listen to me -- I told him, yes I am a fool, I told him that I loved him and he left. Just GONE! Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love -- but you know they're alive? But the fact still remains that you'll never have them? NEVER! Think of never seeing Keiko again. Wait before you ask, why would a youko such as myself LOVE another, and am I just confusing it for lust? I LOVE HIM! So just shut up!"  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth to protest that he wasnt saying anything, but he knew Kurama knew THAT. "Kurama, you cant lock yourself up and die, because of that no-good little runt." Yusuke paused, "That's exactly what your doing aren't you?"  
  
Silence, "Dont call him that."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean about the losing someone but--"  
  
"NO YOU DONT! That's the problem! You dont! That's whats wrong with people! They always think they've experienced everything but they really don't know SHIT!" Kurama sat up and threw the pillow at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke grabbed it and set it on the floor gently, his eyes never leaving the enraged fox. He surpressed a grin, the thought of him becoming a physciotrist playing with his thoughts. Kurama just sat there, not really knowing what else to say, his head bowed he let himself cry, "I love Hiei, the most cold-heart jerk on the face of the three worlds. I love him,"  
  
Yusuke not knowing what else to do opened his arms, "Come on Kurama, come here." He sounded like his many relatives whenever he would cry they had done this for him as a child, before they all discovered Atsuko was a crazy drunk and went away.  
  
Kurama leaned forward and let Yusuke hug him while he sobbed on his chest, "I love him, Yusuke. I love him to hell."  
  
#####################################################  
  
Nicolyte:Man I'm mean to Kurama. . .  
Sister: Yeah, you are! Never once have you been mean to Hiei. . .  
Nicolyte:That's because Kurama looks so damn sexy when he's hurt: emotionally, physically, mentally.  
Sister: Whatever, brat.  
Nicolyte's bottom lip trembles: I thought KC was the brat. . .*sniff*  
KC(little brother): Shuddup Nikkee  
Nicolyte clamps a hand over KC's mouth: No one's suppose to know my name craphead!  
KC: MMMMMMMMF! MOMMY!!!!  
Nicolyte holding a struggling little brother: Continue on to chapter 2! Hurry!  
  
I dont own YYH or the characters.  



	2. Visiting Kurama

Warnings: Yaoi Angst Kurama depression and insanity  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho [yet]  
  
The Cries of a Bum  
By Nicolyte  
  
[Yusuke]  
  
"Yusuke, answer me. Are you sure you don't know?" Keiko pleaded for the answer. "Yes, Keiko. Im going to go see him right now and try to find out." With that I took off without another word, feeling good that I had just killed three birds with one stone:  
  
1.Telling Keiko  
2.The effect of have already telling Keiko will cause her to tell the others   
3.Get away to go see his buddy, that was going insane Or maybe he's insane already. . .  
  
-  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo's Number One Rehabilitation Facility, do you have a-"  
"I'm here to see someone!" Yusuke shouted.  
"Name?" The recep. ask impatiently.   
"Yusuke Urameshii,"  
"And who are you here for?"  
"Kur -- Shuuichi Minamino,"  
"Okay, room seven. Here's a key,"  
I thank the receptionist and run off to the room he had told me to go to.  
  
I noticed a muscled guard watching Kurama's cel. I place a key into the lock and open the door to see Kurama in some sort of mental trance. "He's in his mind, ch." I shook the boy roughly, "Kurama, please, come back." I narrowed my eyes, this would have to do, "Hiei's here." Pupilless eyes regained their luster and they stare at me, hopefully, making the me feel bad about lying. "Kurama, why? Why cant you just get over him!" Kurama smiled at him, "Yusuke, what are you doing here? Did my mom invite you for dinner?" Yusuke glared harder, "Kurama, do you know where you are?" "Home?" My eyes shake in disbelief, "Kurama, you're in rehab."  
  
Kurama let out a laugh, not nervous, but more maniacal than any laugh I've ever heard, "I know. I was just pulling your leg, and Yusuke I dont want your false sympathy." "FALSE?!?! How dare you call it false?!" "Because, you dont care for me. Im a demon, remember."  
  
I gasp, he's right, "YOUR DEMON! They're going to do tests on you -- Kurama I have to --" I lower my voice, "I have to get you out of here."  
  
I see Kurama scoot farther away from, "NO! Dont take me back to that cruel world, they dont care about me and they definitely dont care that I'm suppose to be with Hiei. My father -- that ass, I can't go home anyway. My parents disowned me." I gasped, "Oh Kurama --" "Enough with the damn sympathy! I told them that I was inlove with Hiei, and that he was male. Next thing I know it, Im on the streets. Just sitting on the cold hard cement. They brought me here because I was walking in the middle of a intersection. In the rain with only my boxers on." Kurama let out another laugh, "It felt good too."  
  
My expression hardens, "Kurama -- they're going to TEST you! You'll be --" I feel something clinging onto me, Kurama? Yeah, he's hugging me. . .I return the hug, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I know what will happen, but Im ready to die."  
  
Those words stung me worse then any opponent ever, and so did the fact that Kurama's ki had been dropping since I got into here. "Kurama -- did they?"  
  
"Yes, they gave me a shot and my bloodtest should be here in --"  
  
"Shuuichi Minamino, we have some questions to ask you." A tall woman in white stood in the doorway. Kurama just held me tighter, "Tell Hiei I love him and that I'll be with the government." He let out an uneasy laugh.   
  
I watched as the fox stood up and began his walk to the doctor then I grabbed his wrist, "No way Kurama! You cant be serious --"  
  
Kurama shot him a mean look, "LET GO! Tell Hiei I meant to make him feel bad."  
  
He must of sensed my anger because his expression become a shade lighter, "Yusuke, please, I hate this LIFE." He choked, "I hate that damned koorime too."  
  
Kurama wriggled out of my grip and stepped back.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!" And then I broke down onto my hands and knees, tears dropping onto the padded floors. "You bastard Kurama, you bastard. Damn you," And then an idea formed, "It's worth a try."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nicolyte:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Sister: Retard  
Nicolyte: AHAHAHAHAHAHuh? -- what?!  
Sister: Poor Kurama  
Nicolyte: YES! POOR KURAMA! MY LIFE IS SET TO TORTURE HIM!! IT IS MY LIFE, MY DESTINY!! Damn he is sooo sexy. . . *Ahem* Read on. ..  
  



	3. I Think Kurama's Gone Craaaazay

Disclaimer: Nothing=mine  
Warning: Yaoi Angst Kurama depression and insanity  
  
The Cries of a Bum  
By Nicolyte  
  
[Kurama]  
  
I look down at my new outfit, a straightjacket, not very comfortable but it'll do. Of course my goal is to go ahead and let these ningens do as they wish to me, but not without playing with them. Kids, this is what happens when you play to much. And that stay in school shit your parents say -- well look at me. Yes playtime had is reprocussion, but I dont care. Isn't that right Takate? Oh, you guys dont see him? He's right in front of me. HAAHAHHAHAAHA! That's funny Takate. Oi, what's with the odd looks.   
  
Yusuke was really bummed about my decision. But I was the living dead? Oh, you dont understand? Thats a first -- living a death. There is no happiness or love -- NO LOVE in my life. None! Not even lust. . .and that is pathetic for someone so gorgeous -- "Mr.Minamino, are you ready to tell us about yourself."  
  
I spit, a new habit of mine that I love to do during playtime, "Well you poked me with those needles that are supposed to calm me down, but they really aren't doing shit."  
  
"Im your new doctor. Dr.Outrasky -- I see your giving TNORF(Tokyo's Number One Rehabilitation Facility)'s patients and doctors as a well, a hard time. Why do you do that Shuuichi?"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Just, because,"  
  
"That is too vague Mr.Minamino."  
  
"So, whatcha gonna do? Kill me? Im your lab rat, you musn't hurt me. Either way though, I dont care. I wanna die. And why dont you allow anyone to see me anymore? Afraid that they'll free me? I hear that my mother came by and tried to pay for me to get out, but you didn't allow it, why?"  
  
The doctor grinned.  
  
"Dont do that, I'm serious."  
  
"You are abnormal Shuuichi, and every person in this facility knows that you can easily escape, why don't you?"  
  
"No reason to do so,"  
  
The doctor shrugged, "You're having another test, actually you will be tested all day today. I'll be very surprised if you live through all of them Mr.Minamino." And with that he left.  
  
Kurama smirked, "Me too doctor, me too."  
  
11:00  
  
I. . .cant. . .even think right. Hell I cant do anything right except for know that I cant do anything right. Two reasons for Hiei to hate me:  
  
1. I love him  
2. This test are just going to prove that demons exist. . .  
  
No wait, maybe three. ARGH, I dont know, I cant think straight.  
  
3. I gave off where I'm from. . .the good ole Makai  
  
The thing that makes me so mad is that they put a mirror in front of me. . .why? Im a walking wire bush, damnit. Blood's leaving my body from who knows how many places. Ch, places I've never seen before. And the bastards raped me to see what my semin(SP!) looks like, but I loved the feeling of it. *sigh* I love Hiei still. . .hahaha! Hiei! Yep! That little dark child has alot of nerve turning ME down. . .hn. Im so tired. . .why am I even alive, I can't even fall alseep because of some sort of tools is keeping my eyelids up. Inari-sama, you've probably lost all respect for me. . . . .likewise.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nicolyte: Sexy sexy sexy!  
Sister: Stupid stupid stupid! You diffuss!  
Nicolyte: Whatcha think about it?  
Sister: GOOD, but poor Kurama, are you going to lighten up?  
Nicolyte shrugs. . .  
  
  
  
  



	4. Come Back Hiei Mukuro's POV

Cries of a Bum, The:D  
  
[Mukuro]  
  
I lift my head up for a brief second, acknowledging the long-time forgotten prescence of Yusuke Urameshii. What does HE want?  
  
"Mukuro, I NEED to see Hiei." Yusuke pleaded.  
  
I sigh, "I dont think he wants to see you, or anyone else from that pathetic team of yours. Especially not that fox."  
  
"Mukuro-"  
  
"Hiei is almost like a son to me, and I must be very protective of him. He was seriously upset when Kurama had told him that he had a weakness - love."  
  
"Mukuro, this matter not only concerns Hiei but the rest of the demon world. Kurama is being tested."  
  
I gritted my teeth in anger, "What?"  
  
"Kurama's given up on life, so he's telling everyone of those filthy ningens that he's a demon and he's from Makai! It's on the news -- everywhere!" Yusuke said tears pouring from his eyes, "So now once again, Mukuro," Yusuke gave me an irresistable pleading look, "I NEED to see Hiei."  
  
I stood up, "Let me go talk to him."  
  
I walk up a few stairs, through tons of corridors until I reach my heir's room. 'Hiei.' I think. I open the door not really caring what he may be doing in his room, "Hiei, we need to speak."  
  
I see him glare daggers at me, "I'm not going to Ningenkai for ANY reason!"  
  
"Hiei, I'm afraid I must send you." I say calmy, "I hate it too, but you need to free Kurama from -- well Yusuke will fill you in on the details."  
  
Hiei scowled harder than usual, "WHAT?! Save him?!" I notice he is curious, "What's wrong with him?" Was that CONCERN?  
  
"Something's happened and he's being test by the ningen's government. He's even told them about the Makai."  
  
I notice his eyes widen in horror as he steps back, "Why wont he fight them back. . .Kurama. . ."  
  
"I dont know! Ask Yusuke, he's downstairs, I want you to leave immediately and assemble more youkai by the gates incase of an ambush by those filthy beings."  
  
Hiei sighed, "Fine."  
  
"Good luck." I say as he flits past me. I head downstairs as well and notice Yusuke filling Hiei in on the information, tears warming the wells of his eyes. "Hn."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nicolyte: Hmm. . .no Kurama torture in that one. . .I've actually never done a Mukuro POV before, it was kind of fun. . .  
Sister: Better. . .  
  



	5. Getting In

[Hiei]  
-Urameshii's-  
  
I was quiet the whole way here. I had nothing to say to that ningen, or any of the others. Stings me to say it, but I've grown a large disliking for ningens and Kurama's no better. Yusuke tells me about him going into deep depression because of me, I could care less to be completely honest.  
  
"Hiei, even if you dont love, atleast be his friend again."  
  
"Hn, I doubt I'll ever be able to look at him the same way." I snap.  
  
"Hiei! Please dont yell at him!! Swear on Yukina's life you wont hurt him," Yusuke gives me a long stare and I sigh. "Whatever, but he had better not start with me --" What am I thinking? Kurama was never the one who messed with me, Kuwabara was. "Let's go." Yusuke says opening the door to his get out his house and closing it behind me.  
  
-  
  
I scowl remembering one thing, "How are we going to see him if Shiori couldn't even see him?"  
  
I see him grin, "We have a secret weapon," He says, "Her name is Keiko. She got a job just recently at the facility and she's says Kurama looks horrid. She talks with him, but he never answers." He lower his eyes, "I hope we can save'm."  
  
We enter the facility, strange looks directed towards me.  
  
"Hey Keiko, Hiei only. But say it's me."  
  
"Okay, Yusuke," Keiko looks over at me and gives me a key, "I can get fired for this you know," Yusuke shrugged, and we notice a guard heading this way, we both hurried down the hall and down some steps where we found a steel-bolted door. I inserted the key and rolled my eyes at how easy it was tricking those ningens.   
  
I gasped to see Kurama strapped to a wall, a puddle of blood on the floor near his feet. Out of nowhere I let out a low snarl and flitted to the fox, "Kurama, wake up!"  
  
"What else can I do," Kurama replied, exhaustion in his voice, "They have my eyelids up, I've been trying to sleep for the longest but I've only failed. Who are you, I cant see very well, the lights and all."  
  
"Hiei." I reply, after finding my voice.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nicolyte:Gosh! That was short. . .Kurama torture coming up next on the YYH Fanfiction Channel.  
  
*lame commercials come on*  
  



	6. Confrontation

Cries of a Bum, The:F  
  
[Kurama]  
  
"Hiei?" I whisper, my voice almost gone.  
  
"Yeah, stupid."  
  
I narrow my brows, "I HATE YOU DAMNIT! Just kill me somebody! Please kill me!"  
  
"Well Im not very fond of you either."  
  
"What, can't hate me too? Why, because the Koorime hate you and you dont want anyone else to feel THAT hate? HAHA! No one has ever felt THAT hate! And coming from you, I never will!"  
  
I see movement, Hiei stepped back, "Take it back, fox."  
  
"Kill me and then I'll take it back," I whisper harshly.  
  
"Ja. . .ou. . .En --"  
  
I brace myself, 'Finally!' "Go ahead and finish,"  
  
"satsu. . .Koku --"Hiei's heart began to ache, this wasn't right. He honestly hadn't come here for THIS. He missed Kurama more than ever, and why wasn't Yusuke stopping him.  
  
"ry --"  
  
"HIEI!" Yusuke shouts, "I cant believe you're going to kill him!!"  
  
Hiei fell to his knees, "Neither can I,"  
  
I laugh, "I can, you never cared for me anyway. I HATE you."  
  
"I lost a friend," Hiei whispered, "Nothing new. . .but he -- HATEs me."  
  
"What are you mumbling about?!" I ask feeling my own tears falling down my cheeks, "You have no reason to be depressed! IM THE ONE THAT LOVED YOU!"  
  
"I cant believe you two! Kurama! Even if Hiei doesn't return your feelings aren't you satisfied enough that he'll be your friend?"  
  
"Who wants a Forbidden Child as their friend?" I felt the dark ki disappear immediately after I said those words, I didn't -- I didn't mean it Hiei.  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kurama in disbelief, "Why'd you -- why'd you say that to him?"  
  
I decide not to answer -- it's not important, right?  
  
Yusuke shook his head, "You aren't even the Kurama I know!"  
  
So, I dont care. "Sorry Hiei. . .Ai shiteru. .." I whimpered as I felt a sharp break out into my entire body, this felt like my rib case was sinking into my cartilige and everything else. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Yusuke -- the wires -- they're taking out my blood -- stop them! PLEASE! I have to -- I have to apologize to Hiei --" I begin to see little black dots infront of my eyes. In a matter of seconds I felt loose, and all the pain was gone. All I remember after that is passing out on someone. Yusuke. . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nicolyte:Needs more torture *goes and adds more* Okay *dusts off hands*  
Sister: No comment -_-0  
  
  



	7. I'm Sorry's and I Love You's

Warning: Yaoi  
Cries of a Bum, The:G  
By Kawaii Demon  
  
The Cries of a Bum  
By Nicolyte  
  
[NO POV]  
  
Yusuke looked down at the figure that lay passed out in his arms, "Kurama, you really hurt Hiei." He knew this by the tear gem he had found on the floor. A familiar dark ki was felt, "They're onto us." Yusuke gaped and turned to see Hiei standing there, not bother to look into his eyes. Or maybe he just didnt want to.  
  
"Okay, I'll handle them, get Kurama's to Yukina's and STAY there with him so that you can protect him, every person in Ningenkai will be after his tail." Yusuke gave him a sympathetic smile and left before Hiei could even protest. He quickly burned down the steel roof and hopped onto the first floor grabbing Keiko as he flitted through the doors.   
  
Yusuke on the other hand was doing just fine, kicking every single on of the guard's asses.  
  
-  
  
Hiei swallow hard and entered Genkai's temple. He saw Yukina watching television and he walked over there with Kurama's weight rest on his shoulders and Keiko's wrist in his hand, but he let go of the ningen female. "Yu- Yukina."  
  
The blue haired koorime jumped and beamed seeing Hiei, "HIEI! You're back! I thought you'd never come! I was waiting for so long."  
  
Hiei swallowed, "Why?"  
  
"Because, you were a great friend." Yukina smiled, "No signs of my brother, in case you were wondering." "Umm, yeah. Sorry." Hiei mumbled. "Kurama! You saved him? Thank you so much Hiei! I couldn't stand to see what they were doing to him! Do you want to stay while I heal him?" Hiei nodded and followed her to a room and set Kurama down on the mattress mentally hoping that he was still alive. His ki HAD been fading, he could feel it fading when he first entered the facility. He was more worried than anyone could ever imagine, and guess. And to think, he cause the fox this much pain. Just because, he was afraid.   
  
Hiei turned his head from Kurama and Yukina, "I dont deserve to be alive." He whispered. Yukina cocked her head to the side, what did he just say? Feeling that Kurama was fully healed, she stood up, "He'll live. I'll go make some tea. Once again, thank you for saving him Hiei." Yukina bowed and left. Keiko entered and smiled at Kurama, "Get better," She sighed and walked out the door, closing it on her way out.  
  
Hiei sat there looking Kurama over, "The only person I truly trust -- hates me. . ." The dark child immediately grabbed the fallen crystallized tear before it touch the ground and threw it out the window. When he returned to the bed Kurama was awake. Hiei avoid eye contact as he grabbed a rag, wet it and began clean up the boy.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei's eyes through the corner of his own, and he just wanted to hug the little koorime and never ever let go. "Hiei," Kurama bit his lip, those four roman letters pronounced once they are together form a word so special. The jaganshi set down the rag, "Dont want me to wash you because I'm forbidden." Hiei mocked bitterly. "Im so sorry," Kurama whispered, "Sorry. Of course its just a word, but they way Im using it, it's more."  
  
Hiei listened carefully, "Yeah, I dont care about your apologies."  
  
"I really didn't think you would, but Hiei if you give me a chance I will definitely make it up! I love you and all that hate I talked off, wasn't true! I swear to Inari-sama it wasn't. Please Hiei! Grant me the chance of being your friend, your comrade, you partner in battle, your buddy again! Please. . . Pretend like none of this EVER happened."  
  
"It wouldn't of -- If I hadn't of ran away."  
  
Kurama's bottom lip trembled, and he reached out his hand, "Hiei, I need you."  
  
Hiei looked at it, "Im serious, if I hadn't of ran away from my emotions. . .you would be wrapped in my arms right now. . ." Hiei wondered if that part was supposed to slip out.  
  
Kurama gasped and sat up, ignoring the pain and walked over to Hiei. Feeling weak, and going blurry-eyed he fell, but he never touched the ground. He was in Hiei's strong arms. His pressed his head against Hiei's chest and wept silently, "Hiei, I love you so much, I was sooo blind. . .Inari I was blind. . .please forgive me Hiei! Please. I love you, I really honestly love you and if I hurt you in any-"  
  
Hiei lifted the fox's face up with his finger and pressed his lips against the other's rather demandingly. Kurama moaned something but the cave of Hiei's mouth suck it away. Kurama proved to be the expert in the matter though. He played with Hiei's tongue seductively making Hiei purr.  
  
They stopped both shocked and content that the other felt the same as he himself did. "I love you Hiei." Kurama whispered as Hiei carried him back to the mattress, "But what about the government, they are going to be after me --"  
  
"We're going to the Makai tonight." Hiei said placing covers on the boy, "But sleep first."  
  
Kurama nodded contently.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that night Kurama and Hiei just seemed to vanish. Not one heard from them. . .until about twenty years later. . . Yusuke got a letter  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Hello friends,  
  
Hiei and I (Kurama) here just, saying hello. Sorry we left that night without a word. We both had many sorts of things to settle out. We will be very happy to visit you soon but we have certain matters to take care of. Until then take care!  
  
Love,  
Kurama and Hiei_  
  
THE END  
  
Nicolyte: Alright, the torture is over Kurama and Hiei! But don't worry, more will be posted. I have a rape fic I want to post but, ya'know the know the dumb rule! No NC17 >_  



End file.
